


To Whom it May Concern

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers that his relationship with Severus during his school years was not as straightforward as it seemed at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom it May Concern

**Title:** To Whom it May Concern  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for week 8 of the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)  
 **Cliche:** Private writings (diary, journal, scribbles, doodles, drawings, etc) found and perused  
 **Word prompt:** Gaudy (or any form of that word)  
 **Summary:** Harry discovers that his relationship with Severus during his school years was not as straightforward as it seemed at the time.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** G/ No warnings  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Congratulations to this week's winner, [](http://joanwilder.insanejournal.com/profile)[**joanwilder**](http://joanwilder.insanejournal.com/)! Thank you to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the use of her sharp beta-reading eyes, and to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for the hand holding.

  
~

To Whom it May Concern

~

Harry felt momentary guilt. Severus’ old letters were private, but Harry’s curiosity was killing him, so he slid the collection out onto the desk, sat down, and began to read.

> Severus,
> 
> Your concern for Harry is noted, and I must say, it warms my heart to see your care for him, but this is out of our hands. He’s a responsible boy, he will come to accept the role being forced on him by fate. I believe he shall exceed our expectations. He is a determined young man.
> 
> Albus

Frowning, Harry moved to the next letter.

> Severus,
> 
> Your recommendation that Harry be transferred to Beauxbatons surprised me. He seems perfectly happy and well-adjusted at Hogwarts. Indeed, I think that my assessment of the students in my own House is more perspicacious than yours.
> 
> Minerva

Harry blinked. Severus had tried to get him transferred?

> Severus,
> 
> I am puzzled as to the level of concern you are exhibiting on Potter’s behalf. He is recovering as expected, Malfoy’s prank shan’t cause much damage, I’m pleased to say.
> 
> In future, if you are as worried as you indicate, perhaps you can keep your House in order?
> 
> Poppy

Noting the date, Harry smiled. It corresponded with one of his many Quidditch-related injuries during school. He moved to the next letter.

> Severus,
> 
> I agree that a ball is gaudy, especially since, as you say, your Mark is giving concerning twinges. Nevertheless, the Minister is insistent on a celebration. I’ll rely on you to watch Harry.
> 
> Albus

Harry shook his head. All those years Severus had pretended to hate him, he’d been watching out for him? He knew how Severus felt about him now, of course, but this--

Stashing the rest away to read later, Harry, heart full, went to find his husband. He deserved a reward.

~


End file.
